


Recuérdalo

by DarkPotterMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPotterMalfoy/pseuds/DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No quería que sufriera; para eso ya estaba él: sufriría por los dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1: Despedida

**Título:** _Recuérdalo_

 **Autor:** DarkPotterMalfoy.

 **Beta:** Ro Hoshi.

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** M / NC-17.

 **Mundo:** Post-Hogwarts.

 **Género:** Drama / Tragedia / Romance.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 **Nota:** Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para **FanFiker-FanFinal**. Sí, te mentí. Te dije que no tendría listo ningún fic, pero era necesario la mentira para poder darte esta sorpresa, ¿no crees? Detrás de esta historia hay tres cosas que tienes qué saber: la primera, y para mí la más importante, este regalo es por todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que dedicas cada semana a enseñarme, corregirme y aconsejarme; ambos sabemos que _Will you be my daddy?,_ no sería lo mismo sin ti, porque gracias a ti se ha convertido en una historia que siguen decenas de personas semana a semana; la segunda es que espero que podamos vernos con mayor frecuencia, porque ahora que te he conocido en persona, he visto a una persona magnífica, con un aura excelente, inteligente, divertida y gran escritora. Por eso te digo esto de corazón: me gustaría, aunque nos separen cientos de kilómetros, que seas parte de mi vida; y la tercera y última, es tu cumpleaños y mereces que todas las cosas buenas habidas y por haber hoy te lleguen. Un abrazo.

 **Advertencia.** Este fic no está finalizado; mi querida beta me informó tarde de cuándo era su cumpleaños, así que estoy escribiendo como un loco. Por eso digo lo siguiente: esta historia se actualizará cada **dos semanas** y siempre en **lunes**. Gracias por leer esto.

 **Resumen:** No quería que sufriera; para eso ya estaba él: sufriría por los dos.

Tengo que dar las gracias a **RoHoshi** por su beteo y también a **PukitChan** por sus consejos. Sois unos cielos, muchas gracias a las dos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Despedida**

—¿Entiende lo que le he dicho, señor Potter? —dijo una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con la voz muy dulce.

Sí, claro que lo entendía. Una noticia así no se recibía todos los días. Pero no podía articular palabra; veía como la mujer hablaba y movía las manos, pero a decir verdad, miraba y escuchaba sin ver ni oír.

—¿Cuál es el tanto por ciento de…? —preguntó sin voz. Cada vez qué intentaba pronunciar una palabra, ésta se colocaba bajo la nuez sin querer salir.

—¿El tanto por ciento de…?

—No diga esa palabra, por favor, ya me cuesta aceptar lo que tengo —aclaró el moreno.

—Un treinta por ciento, señor Potter.

Y fue como sentir el más doloroso de los crucios cerniéndose sobre él, atravesando su piel, separando los músculos, rompiendo los huesos hasta llegar a sus células más pequeñas y hacerlas añicos. Tenía ganas de llorar, ¡claro que las tenía! Pero no iba a hacerlo frente a esa mujer que desconocía; lo haría en casa, solo.

—Señor Potter, disponemos de psicólogos para cualquier paciente que necesite… ayuda para superar emocionalmente este tipo de situaciones.

Harry la miró, atónito. Si ella supiese lo que había tenido que vivir desde que tenía once años, la que necesitaría evaluación psicología sería ella.

—No, gracias: estoy bien —sonrió melancólicamente—. Si eso es todo, ¿puedo marcharme?

—No, aún no. Debido a los resultados, tenemos que empezar cuanto antes. Por tanto, le espero el lunes a las nueve de la mañana en mi consulta para hablar y empezar con el tratamiento —sonrió y se puso de pie—. Señor Potter, lo siento mucho, créame. Llevo veintidós años ejerciendo esta profesión y especialidad y aún, pasado todo este tiempo, se me hace muy duro tener que dar este tipo de noticias.

—No se preocupe, usted no puede evitar que estas cosas pasen —la miró directamente a los ojos y estiró el brazo para darle la mano, acto que ella finalizó dando la suya también—. Nos vemos el lunes.

Salió del despacho, recorriendo el blanco pasillo y hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Cabizbajo, iba esquivando a la gente que se encontraba en esa planta. Así fue como llegó hasta las puertas metálicas del ascensor, presionó el botón y esperó, presionó el botón y esperó. Le pareció un tiempo demasiado largo hasta que el ascensor por fin llegó y pudo entrar. Alzó la vista y vio que estaba repleto de gente, presionó el botón «B», el que correspondía a la planta baja. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la cantidad de subidas y bajadas que dio el aparato mecánico hasta llegar a su destino. Automáticamente el moreno salió de él, dirigiéndose a la salida, donde encontró un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para poder aparecerse en su casa.

* * *

Su casa llevaba «vacía» dos semanas, sólo la habitaban el elfo doméstico, él y Draco, quien volvería de Washington mañana.

«¡Mierda! —exclamó para sí mismo—. ¿Cómo voy a contárselo a Draco? —pensó—. Draco…».

El elfo doméstico apareció nada más notar la presencia de uno de sus dos amos; hizo una reverencia y dijo un «Buenos días, amo», pero el moreno no estaba para saludos ni tonterías, así que con un movimiento de mano indicó al elfo que se marchase.

Caminó hasta su habitación donde se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama, mirando al techo y se obligó a no llorar; si no lo había hecho cuando Voldemort iba tras él, no lo haría ahora. Pero pronto notó como el techo se caía en pedazos sobre él, que la habitación se hacía más pequeña y le costaba respirar, que esa camiseta de manga corta se oprimía sobre su cuello obstruyéndole la tráquea, impidiéndole respirar, y que esas gafas metálicas se hundían en la poca carne del puente de su nariz. Y entonces lloró, lo hizo porque sabía que no iba a poder envejecer junto a Draco, que el plan de adoptar unos niños se había esfumado como el aire se lleva al humo, que poder despertarse con él por la mañana y ver esos ojos grises no iba a volver a suceder y tampoco volver a decirle «te quiero».

«Draco… —pensó con melancolía».

A pesar de haber superado cientos y cientos de situaciones durante la guerra y en su corta vida, nadie le había preparado para algo así. Nada de lo que había vivido se podía comparar con el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora. Toda esta situación era un desgaste tanto físico como emocional. Entonces, en medio de las lágrimas, empezó a recordar todos y cada unos de los momentos vividos con Draco, de tal manera que parecía que estaba leyendo el mejor libro romántico de la historia: su primer beso, su primera discusión como pareja, su primera vez… Y rememorando todo eso se durmió.

* * *

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando se despertó envuelto en lágrimas. Estaba cansado por todo el choque emocional, pero se levantó de la cama y fue en dirección a la cocina a comer algo; pasando por medio del comedor para llegar hasta el lugar que quería, vio que el cielo estaba ennegrecido y que llovía. No, no llovía: el cielo estaba llorando por él. Y en cuanto volvió a mirar el cielo negro y la lluvia, empezó a llorar de nuevo; cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera y se llevó fuertemente las manos sobre la cara para amortiguar los llantos, ya que no quería que el elfo viniese. La soledad, el frío y el dolor se cernían sobre él como la propia muerte. Todo era desgarrador, sentía que le estaban comiendo la poca vida que le quedaba a pequeños mordiscos, que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y sabía que en cualquier momento cercano iba a dar su último aliento.

«¿Por qué yo? —pensó con furia—. Siempre tengo que ser yo. ¿No hay más gente a quién Merlín, Dios, Buda o Alá tengan que joderle la vida? ¿Por qué siempre cuando soy feliz, tengo que perderlo todo?».

En ese momento fue cuando la rabia se apoderó de él de una manera que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Y esa rabia mezclada con el miedo, la desesperación y el dolor, provocó que empezase a romper cosas: primero la lámpara que tenía más a mano, la cogió y la estampó contra el suelo, para después lanzarla y romper el televisor. En pocos minutos el salón estaba destrozado, pero todo lo que había hecho era insuficiente, su corazón le decía que por más cosas que destrozase no iba a poder llenar todo ese huracán de sentimientos dolorosos.

Entonces todo aquel desastre que estaba viendo, se volvió borroso, como si fuesen imágenes distorsionadas o de una dimensión paralela. Notó como sus manos empezaron a temblar y, a los pocos minutos, su cuerpo entero lo hacía, el estómago le dio un vuelco y sintió las imperiosas ganas de vomitar, pero se obligó a sí mismo a respirar profundamente y de manera acompasada. Sin embargo todas esas sensaciones no disminuían, sino que iban a más. Notó como de nuevo las paredes se cerraban sobre él, se estaba ahogando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, la sensación de morir aplastado por la habitación se estaba haciendo insoportable. Así que en un acto de la poca valentía que le quedaba, salió corriendo, chocando con todas las cosas que habían de por medio. Cuando llegó al recibidor, resbaló con un cristal que había llegado hasta allí y se cayó golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra el mueble de la entrada, provocando que se hiciese una brecha en la parte izquierda de la cabeza. A los pocos segundos empezó a sangrar. No dolía, no notaba como el líquido carmesí salía de él, era un cuerpo sin alma.

Se quedó allí tirado, pensando si la paz que sentía en ese momento sería la misma que cuando muriese. Comprendía que morir no dolía, ya lo había experimentado una vez y, tal como le dijo Sirius, era más rápido que quedarse dormido. Pero todo el proceso que conocía que tenía que pasar no iba a dejarle marcharse en paz: iba a morir con dolor. Y con su dolor todas aquellas personas que él apreciaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar que todas esas personas que él quería sufriesen por él. No. No lo permitiría. Tendría que guardar el secreto, pero ¿iba a poder conseguirlo?

La cabeza empezó a torturarle en ese momento, el dolor iba desde la sien hasta la herida que se acababa de hacer. Como pudo se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se desvistió y se duchó. Tenía que ser frío en ese momento, no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones o podría pagarlo caro. Tardó poco en ducharse y limpiarse bien la herida. El baño le había sentado bien, pero el dolor de cabeza no había disminuido: tendría que abrir el armario de pociones de Draco y, con suerte, esperaba que hubiese algún remedio para él. Así que con la toalla atada a la cintura salió del cuarto de baño, el cual se encontraba dentro de su habitación, se puso unos bóxers, unos pantalones cortos y se dirigió a la planta superior del apartamento para entrar en la habitación dónde Draco hacía sus pociones para ellos. Nada más entrar, encontró la poción que quería; ingirió poco más de la mitad y dejó el resto allí. Volvió al salón encontrándolo todo arreglado: no había ningún tipo de desperfecto.

«Tendré que darle las gracias al elfo más tarde —pensó».

Mirando el gran reloj de diseño que había en la pared, se dio cuenta de que eran las once la noche. Ahora que lo meditaba, había salido de la habitación para ir a la cocina y comer algo, pero, pensándolo ahora, no tenía ni gota de hambre. ¿Qué era la sensación de hambre cuando te estabas muriendo? Una nimiedad.

Se sentó en el sofá de cuero blanco y observó la pared de enfrente, pero en ese momento volvía a mirar sin ver. ¿Por qué después de todo lo que acaba de hacer, notaba que se sentía más vacío que antes? ¿Cómo alguien puede llevar ese tipo de situaciones? ¿Cómo alguien puede cargar la conciencia de otras personas con cosas como esa? No lo entendía y tampoco iba a hacer el esfuerzo por comprenderlo. Así que después de pensarlo durante toda la noche, tomó la decisión más importante de su vida.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando lo tenía todo preparado y Draco no llegaba hasta las doce, así que para cuando él llegase ya se habría mudado a Grimmauld Place, después volvería al piso y se lo diría a Draco. Pero para su mala fortuna cuando estaba poniendo la última maleta al lado de la chimenea para usar la red flu, apareció Draco. Iba vestido con ese traje gris que tanto le gustaba, la corbata negra mal metida en el bolsillo de delante de su americana, el pelo un poco revuelto y los zapatos en la mano. En otro momento no se habría dado cuenta de lo guapo que estaba, pero siendo la última vez que esperaba verlo, se fijó en cada detalle. El rubio lo miró y le sonrió con su sonrisa de «Potter, ya he vuelto pedazo de zoquete», pero pronto esa sonrisa se esfumó de su cara al ver a Harry al lado de la chimenea y con las maletas.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, Potter? —demandó, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a él.

—Me voy, Draco —contestó de manera fría, haciendo que Draco se detuviese.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas? —preguntó completamente asombrado. Una idea le cruzó la mente, pero no podía ser, Harry no le haría eso, ¿verdad? El moreno no le miró a la cara, sino que la agachó y se puso a jugar con su camiseta. La ira del rubio no hacía más que crecer ante la pasividad del ex-buscador de Gryffindor. «Por qué diablos no le respondía»—. ¿Quieres hacer el puto favor de mirarme a la cara y responderme? —gritó.

—Quiero el divorcio, Draco.

Y eso, para el rubio, fue como si lo tirasen a la Antártida, porque se había quedado congelado. No podía concebir la idea de que Harry le estuviese pidiendo eso. No, no, no. Había dormido poco y por eso había escuchado mal. Entonces fue cuando se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos y notó que lo que había dicho no era mentira: en sus iris se podía ver el brillo de la verdad. El rubio notaba como los ojos empezaban a escocerle, pero no iba a llorar, no delante de él.

—¿Me dejas por otro, Potter? —preguntó, distante.

—No, no te dejo por nadie.

—Entonces es porque ya no me…

—¡No! No es por eso, Draco, te lo juro —expresó, acercándose a él, pero el rubio dio varios pasos hacia atrás; sin embargo el moreno no desistió y se acercó a él, colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cara de su aún pareja—. Te quiero, Draco, recuérdalo siempre, ¿vale? —expresó para después depositar un breve beso en los labios del otro—. Me voy porque nuestra vida es incompatible, ¿no lo ves? Casi nunca nos vemos sino son vacaciones o días en lo que tú y yo no trabajamos —mintió—. Tú acabas de llegar y yo dentro de tres días me tengo que ir a dar una charla sobre Artes Oscuras en la sede de la Confederación Internacional de Magos; para después tener que irme dos semanas a Perú a seguir con las charlas e impartir algunas clases a los alumnos de su escuela mágica.

—Antes no te habías quejado, Harry —le recriminó, apartando la mirada del moreno.

—Antes no me había dado cuenta de que cada vez que nos vemos somos unos extraños al lado del otro —sonrió tristemente—. Pero te voy a decir una cosa muy importante: eres mi pasado, presente y futuro, Draco.

—Si te vas no hay nada de eso. No me hagas rogarte para que te quedes, Harry.

—No, no quiero que me ruegues. Es mejor una despedida amistosa ahora que una en la que tú y yo nos peleemos hasta por los pomos de la puerta, ¿no crees? —volvió a darle un beso, pero esta vez más necesitado, carnal, salvaje. Sin embargo ese último beso decía algo: «hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Draco». Se separó de él y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

—Harry…

—Recuérdalo: te quiero.

Sin mirar atrás cogió sus maletas, se metió dentro de la red flu y pronunció:

—Número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Y esa fue la última vez que Draco y Harry se vieron.

* * *

Salió de la chimenea y dejó las cosas por allí tiradas, ya le diría a Kreacher que las recogiese más tarde. Se tumbó en el suelo y por primera vez notó lo que es querer a alguien más que a tu propia vida, lo que es saber que no quieres que le pase nada malo… Era la mejor opción. Había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás.

—Bien, Harry Potter, si has podido sobrevivir a dos _Avada Kedavras_ , podrás superar el cáncer.

_Continuará…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
>  **Notas de autor:**  
>  Querida FanFiker, espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Me ha costado mucho expresar ciertos aspectos (esto de estar traduciendo hace mella en la cocorota xD), y espero que al menos haya cumplido tus expectativas, aunque no sabías que te iba a hacer este regalo, obvio. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Un fuerte besazo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Empezando el tratamiento

**Capítulo 2**

**Empezando el tratamiento**

—Kreacher —dijo con voz autoritaria y el elfo apareció ante la llamada de su amo.

—¿Sí, amo Harry? —hizo una reverencia y esperó atentamente las órdenes de éste.

—Voy a salir. Si alguien viene, no abras la puerta, ¿entendido? No quiero encontrarme a nadie aquí cuando vuelva —el elfo asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

Harry subió a la planta superior y se metió en el baño. Dejando las gafas sobre el lavabo, abrió el grifo del agua fría, mojándose la cara con abundancia y repetidas veces. Con el agua aún corriendo por su rostro, se miró en el espejo: bajo sus ojos se podía ver el inicio de lo que eran unas sombras negras, la zona de sus mejillas estaba un poco más hundida, haciendo que empezase a notarse el hueso cigomático, y la barba de tres días era aún más notoria.

Tenía miedo, ¡vaya que sí! Había leído los efectos secundarios del tratamiento y eran aterradores: alopecia, náuseas, vómitos, diarrea… y más cosas que no había entendido y que no tenía el suficiente valor como para seguir indagando.

Así que se secó la cara, se puso las gafas y se dirigió hacia su habitación para recoger su varita y para así poder desaparecer. Se concentró en el mismo sitio dónde se había desaparecido el viernes, logrando llegar al lugar rápidamente. Caminó lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta llegar a la acera frente al hospital The Royal Mardsen.

* * *

Salió del ascensor en la quinta planta y se dirigió al despacho en el cuál estuvo el viernes anterior. Se paró frente a la puerta ella, alzando el brazo y formando un puño con la mano para llamar; pero cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de tocar la puerta se detuvo. Empezó a notar un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo y poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y a respirar profunda y pausadamente para así poder tranquilizarse. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, llamó. Pasaron unos segundos y escuchó un "Adelante". Colocó la mano sobre el pomo, lo giró y entró en la sala.

Parecía que era ayer cuando estuvo allí y si se ponía a pensarlo sólo habían pasado tres días desde que se halló en ese lugar, pero a decir verdad, la sensación que tenía era de una eternidad.

—Señor Potter, me alegro de verle. Por favor, tome asiento —dijo la doctora con un gesto, indicándole la silla—. Ha llegado muy puntual. Dada su situación, los pacientes llegan más tarde, pero me alegro de que usted lo haya hecho.

El moreno sonrió, triste.

—Bien, Harry, ¿te importa que te llame por tu nombre? —el moreno le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza de izquierda a derecha que no le importaba—. Es más fácil tratar a los pacientes por su nombre, en cierto modo creamos una especie de vínculo que ayuda mucho al paciente.

—No se preocupe, doctora Wadlow, en serio, llámeme como más conveniente crea.

—Miranda, llámame Miranda.

—De acuerdo, Miranda—sonrió el Elegido.

—Bien, Harry, como te dije la última vez que estuviste aquí, tienes leucemia aguda linfoblástica. El otro día no estabas muy por la labor, cosa que entiendo a la perfección, y por eso te voy a explicar de manera simple en qué consiste este tipo de cáncer.

»Este tipo de enfermedad se produce cuando un gran número de glóbulos blancos inmaduros, denominados linfocitos, se reproducen de manera incontrolada en la médula ósea. Las células cancerosas sustituyen rápidamente a las normales en la médula ósea. Esta variedad de leucemia impide que se formen células sanguíneas sanas.

»Cómo bien sabrás, te hicimos un análisis de sangre con un hemograma y viendo que el resultado era positivo, decidimos hacerte una punción lumbar para estar exactamente seguros de a qué nos enfrentábamos. Y por ello vamos a utilizar el tratamiento de inducción, en el que usaremos: vineristina, prednisona y antraciclina. Todos ellos son productos quimioterapéuticos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Sentía náuseas y aún no había empezado el tratamiento. Había entendido pocas cosas de las que le había explicado. Pero ¿para qué le servía saber todas esas cosas? Sólo quería curarse y poder salir de allí cuanto antes. Veía cómo Miranda seguía hablándole, pero todo era un continuo "bla, bla, bla".

Notó, con sorpresa, cómo varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? No lo sabía. Intentaba que no saliesen más de ellas, pero al parecer era imposible lograr esa hazaña. Entonces sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar como jamás lo había hecho, los sollozos que había estado ahogando se hicieron sonoros, se llevó las manos a la cara para, si no podían ser silenciados, al menos que fuesen amortiguados.

Rápidamente, le vinieron imágenes de Draco: llegando del trabajo, besándole en la frente (cosa que hacía casi siempre cuando llegaba a casa), dando ambos un paseo por el parque, de vacaciones en las playas de la costa Dorada… Todos esos momentos que había tenido con Draco se estaban esfumando. ¿Por qué?

Ahora, además de haberle partido el corazón a la persona que más quería en el mundo, sabía que el rubio lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, porque Draco podía perdonar muchas cosas, pero la traición era una de las que no. Pero no iba recular, lo había hecho por ambos. No quería que Draco sufriese por su enfermedad. No. Claro que no. No debía impedir que él siguiese teniendo éxito en su trabajo para tener que estar en casa cuidando de alguien cómo él. Además, ¿qué pensaría Draco al saber que él tenía una enfermedad muggle? Después de todos esos años, la animadversión hacia los muggles y los hijos de éstos no había cambiado, podía estar en un lugar lleno de lo que él seguía llamando en casa sangresucias, pero aún así no los hacía daño. Con la caída de Voldemort y los años había entendido que no siempre llueve a gusto de todos y si gente que él no consideraba apropiada para tener magia, la tenía, qué se le iba a hacer.

Aún no había hablado con ninguno de los Weasley, ni con Hermione… A decir verdad, no lo había hecho con nadie. No quería sentir las miradas de pena sobre él, no quería la preocupación ajena… Sólo quería estar tranquilo. Pero sabía que tenía que comunicarse con alguien cercano, pero ¿quién era esa persona elegida? Necesitaba a alguien que entendiese de ese tipo de enfermedades muggles. ¿Hermione? No. Descartada al cien por cien. Contárselo a Hermione sería cómo hacerlo a toda su promoción de Gryffindor y al poco tiempo estaría en los titulares de _El Profeta_. La decisión era muy difícil. Tenía que hablar con alguien que, cuando muriese, le explicase a Draco el porqué de su ruptura. A pesar de todo, esa persona era la indicada, para bien o para mal.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Miranda, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—No, claro que no lo estoy —espetó duramente. Miró a la doctora y vio la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro—. Lo siento, no quería contestarte de ese modo. Es que todo… Me está superando —explicó, quitándose las gafas y restregándose la mano derecha por toda la cara, para quitar todo rastro de lágrimas, aunque sabía que sus ahora hinchados ojos lo delataban.

—Te diría que te entiendo, pero no es así. No sé lo que es pasar algo como esto; pero voy a estar a tu lado el tiempo que me necesites —respondió con suavidad, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro derecho y con la otra alzándole la cabeza que había vuelto a agachar. El moreno, contra su voluntad, la subió, viendo los azules ojos de la mujer, brillando de sinceridad.

»Acompáñame, Harry: es hora de qué empecemos el tratamiento.

Antes de levantarse de la silla, preguntó:

—¿Cuánto va a durar el tratamiento? —lo hizo de manera temerosa, esperando que no fuese mucho tiempo.

—Entre tres y seis meses. Dependiendo tu evolución será más largo o más corto. Pero eso no podemos saberlo con total seguridad, ya que hay casos que se han extendido a varios años de tratamiento —el moreno abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

«¿Varios años de tratamiento? —pensó—. No quiero tener que estar tanto tiempo con la mierda de la quimio. Joder, ¿no sería más fácil que me dijeses que mañana voy a estirar la pata?».

El moreno se levantó, saliendo él primero del despacho, para luego hacerlo la doctora Wadlow y cerrar la puerta con llave. La mujer, con un movimiento de cabeza, le instó a que la siguiese. Potter hizo el mismo camino de regreso en dirección al ascensor, cuando llegaron, Miranda fue la que presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor. La tensión se podía cortar entre ellos dos, no porque se llevasen mal, sino por el nerviosismo. La mujer miró a Harry y éste notó la mirada, giró la cabeza y Miranda le sonrió con tranquilidad.

El aparato mecánico llegó, sus puertas se abrieron y para asombro de los dos, éste estaba vacío, ya que normalmente había gran cantidad de personal médico y pacientes, yendo de un lado para otro. Entraron en el cubículo y la doctora presionó el botón que lo llevaría a la cuarta planta. El trayecto fue demasiado largo para Harry. De nuevo, notaba cómo le faltaba el aire y tenía la sensación de que las paredes se estaban acercando a él. Cuando escuchó el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, pegó un salto y salió fuera. Con las rodillas un poco flexionadas y las manos sobre éstas, intentó respirar, pero no podía coger ni una pizca de oxígeno. De repente, empezó a ver mal, parecía que tenía una tela blanca semitransparente en los ojos, haciéndole ver todo borroso. Se acercó a la pared y se apoyó en ésta. Caminó, necesitaba un sitio dónde poder sentarse; pero no lo encontró. Lo último que vio fueron sus ojos demasiado cerca del suelo del hospital.

* * *

Parpadeó, intentando abrir sus ojos, pero la luz del lugar se lo impedía y no podía ver con claridad. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz del lugar, logrando poder ver dónde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una habitación con la paredes pintadas de azul cielo y el techo blanco. Había una gran ventana por la que entraba mucha luz solar. Alzó los ojos y vio que había un gotero con un líquido verdoso, siguió el recorrido del fino tubo y contempló que lo tenía conectado a una vía en el antebrazo, la zona en la que posterior del codo. Continuó observando y notó que estaba tumbado en una cama y tapado con unas sábanas blancas. A su lado observó, lo que al parecer era un interruptor. Lo cogió y lo pulsó repetidas veces. Rápidamente llegó una enfermera que se acercó a él y, antes de preguntarle cómo estaba, se puso a mirar el contenido del gotero.

—Señor Potter, me alegro que esté despierto —comentó la joven mujer, sonriendo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy en una cama?

—Señor Potter, ¿no recuerda qué le ha pasado? —el moreno la miró con cara de "si lo supiese no te estaría preguntando, idiota". Negó con la cabeza—. Al parecer, ha tenido un ataque de pánico y se ha desmayado a los pocos minutos de salir del ascensor.

«¿Un ataque de pánico, en serio? Eres penoso, Harry —se regañó a sí mismo, negando mentalmente la cabeza—. No lo tuviste cuando Tom estuvo intentando darte caza y lo tienes con esto. ¿Dónde está el valiente Gryffindor? Merlín, no valgo para nada».

—Perdone, señorita, ¿podría decirme qué hora es? —intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

—Claro —miró el reloj un par de segundos antes de darle a Harry una respuesta—: son las doce y doce minutos.

¿Tan tarde era? No podía creerlo. El desmayo le había afectado pero bien.

—¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? —preguntó ansioso, mirando el gotero a la espera de que todo ese líquido se acabase pronto.

—No lo sé, eso lo dirá la doctora Wadlow. Si quiere voy a buscarla, aunque está en su tiempo de descanso.

—Por favor, ve a buscarla. Me haría un gran favor.

—Claro, señor Potter, enseguida la llamo —y al finalizar esto, sonrió a Harry y se marchó.

* * *

Acababa de llegar a casa. Miranda había insistido que se quedase esa noche por si tenía otro ataque de pánico y náuseas; pero el moreno había negado la petición, insistiendo en que quería ganas de llegar a casa para poder descansar. La doctora le había explicado que las náuseas, si las tenía, podían empezar en unas horas y que durarían cómo mucho unas veinticuatro.

Esperando que no apareciesen, se fue hacia la planta superior y se cambió de ropa. En cuanto lo hubo hecho se apareció dentro de un edificio situado en el Callejón Diagon. Se acercó a la recepcionista y le dijo que necesitaba ver con urgencia a su letrado. La chica no necesitó preguntar quién era su abogado, el hombre que tenía frente a ella era Harry Potter y el único que llevaba a gente importante era él. Así que salió disparada de su asiento, desapareciendo por el fondo del pasillo, para volver a los pocos minutos.

—El señor McLaggen dice que vaya a su despacho y que entre de inmediato, que lo espera —explicó la chica, al parecer, con falta de aire.

—Gracias.

Harry se dirigió hacia el fondo del pasillo y llegó a una puerta de roble en la que, con letras doradas y bastante grandes para su gusto, ponía: Cormac McLaggen, abogado. Entró sin llamar, viendo a su ex compañero de casa anudarse bien la corbata.

—¡Harry! —exclamó con alegría. Se acercó a Potter, estrechándole la mano derecha y colocándole la mano izquierda en el hombro que el de Harry—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, querido amigo?

—Necesito que me prepares los papeles del divorcio, Cormac —explicó, tajante.

—¿Te vas a separar de Malfoy? —no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Al fin uno de sus sueños se hacía realidad y Harry se separaba de ese gilipollas. Harry no necesitaba alguien como Malfoy, necesitaba alguien como él, una persona que podía darle cariño, estabilidad emocional y financiera, y que lo querría incondicionalmente.

—Cormac, no me hagas contestar la misma pregunta dos veces, ¿quieres? Necesito que prestes atención a lo que te voy a decir, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Una hora más tarde salió del despacho de Cormac, llegó a recepción y se apareció en su casa. Inhaló profundamente y se dirigió hacia un pequeño despacho que Kreacher le había preparado durante el fin de semana. Entró en la estancia y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Abrió un cajón, sacando pergamino, tinta y una pluma y empezó a escribir una carta.

Cuando no llevaba ni dos líneas, se detuvo. ¿En serio iba a hacerlo? Cerró los ojos y mentalmente se regañó: necesitaba a alguien que le contase a Draco lo que había pasado cuando muriese.

Había intentado escribir la carta unas quince veces, pero ninguna era la que él creía adecuada, hasta que releyó unas cuantas veces la decimosexta y le dio el visto bueno.

—¡Kreacher! —gritó. El elfo apareció frente al moreno rápidamente e hizo una reverencia—. Necesito que lleves esta carta a la lechucería de Hogsmeade, para que una lechuza envíe esta carta en el menor tiempo posible —ordenó, metiendo el trozo de pergamino dentro de un sobre, sellándolo y escribiendo el destinatario—. Ten —el elfo la cogió y desapareció rápidamente.

Se reclinó en la silla, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose completamente cansado. Ahora estaba totalmente relajado, pero empezó a notar cómo su estómago se revolvía y entonces fue cuando tuvo su primera arcada. El moreno se levantó como alma que lleva al diablo y se dirigió al baño superior, entrando con brusquedad, alzó la tapa del váter y tuvo otra arcada. Al parecer no iba a vomitar, sólo era un aviso. Volvió a relajarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo, tuvo que meter la cabeza dentro del inodoro para depositar algo parecido a su desayuno. El proceso se repitió más veces de las que pudo contar. La garganta le escocía, mejor dicho, le ardía. Toda su boca sabía a bilis: era un sabor totalmente desagradable. Se levantó, creyendo que había pasado, pero cuando estuvo totalmente erguido, tuvo que volver a ponerse de rodillas para expulsar ese líquido amarillento.

—Qué bien. Un ataque de pánico, quimioterapia y vómito: el día soñado por cualquiera —espetó, sarcástico, mirando los azulejos del baño.

* * *

_Tres días después._

No podía creer lo que sus ojos acaban de leer: una solicitud de divorcio. Harry le había mandado una demanda de divorcio. En su interior, pensaba que el moreno estaba pasando por una mala racha emocional y que a la semana o dos volvería a casa disculpándose y él lo ignoraría un par de días. Pero esto era algo firme: iba en serio. Siguió leyendo rápidamente todo el documento y vio que Harry no le pedía la mitad de los bienes adquiridos por los dos, sino que todos y cada uno de ellos se los daba a él: las casas, los coches, cuadros, etc. No tenía ningún sentido. Siendo él pediría hasta el último azulejo del baño.

—Maldito seas mil veces, Harry Potter —exclamó con toda su furia, cerrando el puño derecho y en el proceso arrugando el documento—. Hasta divorciándote tienes que ser Gryffindor hasta la médula. Payaso.

Prosiguió su lectura y vio una cláusula en la que decía que cuando Harry muriese, Grimmuald Place le pertenecería. Estaba totalmente anonadado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? Si para cuando Harry muriese, lo más probable es que él también lo estuviese y por ende, la casa pasaría a manos del Ministerio de Magia. Tiró los papeles lo más lejos que pudo y se tumbó en el sofá boca arriba, mirando el techo blanco. No sabía que hacer: ir a rogarle a Harry para que volviese o ir en su busca y pegarle un par de buenos puñetazos en esa cara. Se pasó las manos por la cara en señal de frustración: no sabía qué hacer. Odiaba mucho a Harry en ese momento, lo había abandonado y al parecer por nadie. ¿Por nadie? Eso era más triste que te dejasen por otro, porque si lo hacían para estar solo es que el problema eres tú. Pero aunque odiase a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, el amor que sentía por él era demasiado fuerte; era un amor inquebrantable. Porque él se lo había repetido muchas veces: sólo amaría a Harry y a nadie más.

Se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina y buscar algo de comer, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Viendo que el elfo no aparecía (Harry lo tenía mal acostumbrado, al moreno le encantaba abrir la puerta y Draco nunca supo el porqué), se acercó a ella y la abrió. Al hacerlo un puño se estrelló contra su cara y en el proceso le rompió la nariz.

—Bien, Malfoy, tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre qué coño le has hecho a Harry.

El rubio miró a la mujer de pelo castaño, la cual tenía la mirada enfurecida, los brazos en sus costados y las manos cerradas en puños.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo sobre Harry, estúpida —graznó, taponándose la nariz, para evitar que la sangre que salía de ella a causa del puñetazo, manchase el suelo—. Te voy a hacer un resumen sabelotodo: él se marchó, me dejó. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que curarme la nariz —fue a cerrar la puerta, pero Hermione le impidió hacerlo.

—Creo que hay algo más que no me estás contando, Malfoy. Harry me ha enviado una carta en la que explica que se ha divorciado de ti y que vive en Grimmuald Place. Y me estás diciendo que no sabes el porqué.

—Mira, asquerosa sangre... —se detuvo cuando vio de nuevo el puño de la chica alzado.

—Si no quieres que te ponga los ojos como dos sandías, más te vale tener esa boca de sangrepura bien sellada —amenazó entrando en el piso y haciéndole un movimiento a Draco para que cerrara la puerta y se moviese—. Te voy a curar y entonces hablaremos.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Ódiame**

_2 meses después_

Observó cómo, paulatinamente, Harry Potter se acercaba a él con unos andares poco comunes; parecía que renqueaba al andar, incluso parecía que su respiración era dificultosa; tenía unas grandes ojeras que hacían ensombrecer sus ojos verdes y su complexión se veía mucho más delgada que semanas atrás. Cormac McLaggen estaba complemente sorprendido ante ese cambio de aspecto; sí que era cierto que desde que se personó en su despacho para pedir el divorcio no lo había vuelto a ver, a pesar de los muchos intentos, sino que se habían estado carteando para poder establecer una estrategia para el divorcio, puesto que Draco –como era de esperar- no había aceptado un divorcio de "mutuo acuerdo" como McLaggen le había ofrecido en primera instancia. Vio que Harry se sentó en un banco a pocos metros de él y con una seña le hizo que se acercase, y el joven abogado, sin ningún inconveniente, fue.

—Eh, ¿te encuentras bien, Harry? —preguntó un poco asustado. Harry lo miró con un poco de aquel brillo que tenía antaño y sonrió.

—¡Vaya preguntas, Cormac! —diciendo esto se rio, llevándole una reprimenda por parte de su amigo—. Sí, McLaggen, estoy bien, muy cansado, pero bien. He tenido que decirle a Kreacher que me apareciese aquí porque no tenía fuerzas para ejecutar magia.

—¿Por qué no me has avisado? Habría pasado a recogerte, zoquete.

—Da igual. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

El joven letrado lo miró pensativo. No sabía por qué se estaba divorciando de Malfoy, aunque no le importaba, pero hacían una gran pareja; sin embargo cuando fue a su despacho para pedirle que preparase los papeles del divorcio lo dejó bien extrañado. Sí que lo vio afectado cuando estuvo anotando las exigencias de Potter y, aunque lo intentó, el exgryffindor no soltó prenda sobre sus motivos.

—A ver, Harry, hay un pequeño inconveniente que no te he querido comentar por carta, pero que sepas que te insistí en quedar y me dijiste que no: Hermione es la abogada de Malfoy.

Harry se quedó mirando hacia la nada cuando se lo soltó. ¿Hermione abogada de Draco? No entendía cómo había podido pasar esto; se suponía que Draco, al no aceptar el "mutuo acuerdo", usaría cualquier otro tipo de letrado, no a Hermione. Se sentía mareado y nauseabundo, y no sabía si era por el tratamiento o por la noticia; pero una cosa sí que sabía y era que necesitaba acabar con esto en la máxima brevedad posible para poder continuar con su vida.

Cormac le puso una mano en el hombro y el moreno le miró; el primero hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que lo siguiese: el juicio daba comienzo.

* * *

Al sentarse en la mesa frente a la jueza, Harry, sintió un escalofrío tremendo porque no esperaba que esa sensación de congoja le sobrecogiese. Cormac le estaba comentando algo sobre cómo iba a utilizar su estrategia para poder ganar el juicio hoy y no tener que alagarlo innecesariamente, pero escuchaba lo que decía y, aun así, no le entendía porque sus sentidos estaban puestos en no mirar a Draco que estaba a su izquierda.

—Todos en pie —dijo un auror, cuya voz sonó un tanto ridícula en comparación con su cuerpo, cuando la jueza entró en la sala—. Hoy preside este juicio la jueza Eleonora Adams.

Harry al ver a su señoría sintió una especie de _déjà vú_ porque la mujer, y no sabía por qué, le recordaba un poco a Umbridge. Su aspecto físico no se parecía en nada a Dolores, puesto que esta era más alta, delgada, de cabello largo y pelirrojo…, pero tenía esa aura que a Potter no le gustaba nada. Sus ojos verdes conectaron un momento con la mujer y supo que iba a tenerlo difícil para acabar con esto rápido.

—Bien. Caso 08569712, demanda de divorcio presentada por el señor Draco Malfoy al no aceptar los términos del acuerdo de divorcio establecido por el señor Harry James Potter. ¿Están presentes los señores Malfoy y Potter? —la jueza vio cómo ambos se levantaban de sus asientos y decían «sí» casi al unísono—. De acuerdo, letrada Granger, al ser la abogada del demandante, ¿podría decirnos, al no aceptar su cliente las condiciones presentadas por el señor Potter, qué demanda?

Hermione se levantó de su asiento, se atusó la toga, carraspeó y se apartó un poco de la mesa.

—El señor Malfoy pide al señor Potter una pensión compensatoria por los daños morales, que en breve explicaré, y algún tipo de castigo monetario o cualquier otro por abandono de la vivienda conyugal, cuyo abandono se llevó a cabo con premeditación, puesto que mi cliente se encontró al señor Potter, cuando él llegaba de un viaje, con maletas en mano dispuesto a marcharse. Y, según mi cliente, el señor Potter se sorprendió mucho al ver cómo el demandante había llegado de forma temprana a su hogar, para después marcharse a su casa de Grimmuald Place.

Harry estaba anonadado. «¡Pero qué hijo de puta! —pensó». No podía estar pasándole esto, no podía estar usando sus propios actos en su contra. Entendía que Draco estaba dolido, pero jamás imaginó que actuaría de forma tan ruin y vil, queriendo hacerle daño. Cuando él le dejó fue para no hacerle daño con su enfermedad, básicamente porque no quería que él sufriera, porque para eso ya estaba él. Draco ya había sufrido bastante durante su vida por su familia y después con Voldemort, no podía permitir que algo malo le ocurriese. No.

—¡Protesto! —exclamó McLaggen desde su asiento—. Se está dando una imagen totalmente distorsionada de mi cliente, cuya apariencia se está viendo afectada para que parezca que es el malo de este matrimonio fallido.

—Denegada la protesta —dijo la jueza—. Continúe, letrada…

* * *

—Bien. Retomaremos este juicio a las cinco de la tarde, y si pueden ponerse de acuerdo entre ustedes para solucionar este caso, mejor que mejor.

Harry aun no había mirado a Draco, y aunque sabía que el rubio no le había quitado ojo de encima, no quería ser débil y que con una sola mirada fuese a sus brazos a pedirle perdón. No podía permitírselo.

—Harry…, Harry…, ¡Harry! —lo llamó Hermione. Cuando alzó la vista observó que ella y él eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala. La cara de Harry cambió de la pasividad más absoluta a la fiereza extrema—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te veo desmejorado, Harry —preguntó ella como si el acto que acababa de cometer fuese como el llover; pero Harry se levantó con una rapidez felina, cosa que le hizo marearse un poco.

—Tú… ¡eres un mal bicho, Hermione! —gritó, dejando a su mejor amiga en estado de shock—. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?, ¿cómo te atreves a defender a Draco? Te pedí, en la carta que te envié, que te mantuvieses al margen; que dejases tu puta nariz de sabelotodo atrapada en un maldito libro de derecho y que me permitieses resolver esto de una forma en la que nadie se viese involucrado salvo Draco y yo. Pero Hermione Granger no puede hacer eso, no, porque ella es demasiado importante para mantenerse al margen y respetar la decisión de cada persona. Te felicito, Hermione, porque has ganado el juicio. Le voy a decir a Cormac que acepte vuestras peticiones una a una y así me dejáis, tú y Draco, en paz.

Diciendo esto se marchó, al parecer, con las fuerzas perdidas por el tratamiento recobradas. Sus andares eran seguros y su mirada había recobrado gran parte de la vida que había dejado atrás. Salió de la sala y Cormac le estaba esperando y cuando este fue a decir algo, le dijo con una señal que se callase, llamó a Kreacher y este apareció a los pocos segundos.

—Nos vemos a las cinco, Cormac. Quiero estar solo. Habla con Granger y acepta todo lo que pidan. Adiós. —diciendo esto desapareció junto a Kreacher.

Cormac estaba sorprendido ante la actitud de Harry ahora y durante el juicio. Su pasividad era extraña, no se inmutaba ante los ataques que hacía Hermione sobre su persona sobre cómo había cambiado y que su filosofía de vida ya no se centraba en permanecer con su pareja, sino en actividades que le permitían la soledad. ¡Todo mentira! Pero Potter, al parecer, le daba igual, y poco podía hacer él si su cliente estaba "conforme" con lo que le decían.

* * *

Se tumbó en su cama con las lágrimas esparciéndose por su cara. Se sentía cansado y derrotado y no podía luchar contra dos némesis a la vez: Draco y el cáncer. Tenía que elegir contra quién luchar para poder salir vencedor de esta lucha, pero la vida, como siempre, se lo estaba poniendo demasiado difícil; toda su vida parecía una carrera en la que jamás llegaba a la meta. Siempre estaba corriendo, corriendo y corriendo, y todo esto le estaba pasando factura. Tenía que encontrar el modo de acabar con el juicio de una vez por todas, por si Cormac no se ponía de acuerdo con Hermione, tenía que hacer que la jueza lo viese como el monstruo que su "amiga" estaba retratando, pero no sabía cómo. Y tras mucho llanto y dolor se durmió.

Cuando se despertó no sabía dónde estaba; el lugar en el que se encontraba estaba oscuro y, por las voces, lleno de gente, repleto. Poco a poco pudo ir focalizando la vista y vio que se encontraba en una sala redonda, con muchos magos alrededor, que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Las caras de los allí presentes eran de nerviosismo y ansia, pues estaban esperando que algo comenzase. A los pocos segundo vio la figura de un chico desnutrido, con el rostro sucio, la mirada perdida, cabizbajo y su cabello, de apariencia familiar, rubio platino. Draco. ¡Estaba soñando con el juicio de Draco! ¿Por qué soñaba con esto ahora? Necesitaba salir de ese sueño ya, no quería volver a ver a Draco así. Pero aun así lo contemplaba y volvió a sentir lo que sintió entonces: pena. Una gran lástima por alguien que eligió el bando equivocado, lástima por tener que pasar por todo lo que estaba pasando únicamente por querer permanecer junto a su familia, no por creer en una causa de un loco… Y lo miraba y lo único que ansiaba era abrazarlo y besarlo porque Draco no era una mala persona, en absoluto, era gentil y buena, con su carácter que le caracterizaba, pero siempre actuaba a través de la razón, jamás por lo sentimientos, y muchas veces movida por el interés. No podía culparle de ser cómo era, puesto que se había criado así y es difícil cambiar la personalidad de alguien. Entonces vio cómo su otro yo se dispuso a hablar y a defender a Draco. ¡Tenía que salir de ahí ya!

Abrió los ojos y se cayó de la cama. La sensación que había sentido en el sueño le estaba oprimiendo el pecho y no le estaba permitiendo respirar con facilidad. Kreacher llegó a una velocidad pasmosa y ayudó a su amo a sentarse adecuadamente. El elfo desapareció y volvió a aparecer con un vaso de agua y una manta, que le echó por encima antes de darle el agua.

—Gracias, Kreacher.

—Amo, Harry, tenemos un invitado en la casa —Harry se levantó a trompicones al escuchar lo que acababa de decir el elfo. ¿Un invitado? Pero si antes de comenzar el tratamiento había reforzado las protecciones con su magia y Kreacher, con la suya, había hecho lo mismo. Solo podían entrar y salir ellos dos—. Es el señor Malfoy, amo Harry.

Y fue como si le hubiese tirado en medio del Ártico desnudo y rodeado de capas de hielo. ¿Cómo había entrado?, ¿algún error en sus defensas?, ¿estas se habían debilitado a causa del tratamiento?, ¿estaba el tratamiento afectando a su magia? Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, esperando que Kreacher, a causa de su edad, se lo hubiese imaginado; sin embargo, cuando llegó al salón ahí estaba su aun flamante marido. Quería echarlo de su casa, pero no podía articular palabra; quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía, pero no podía moverse. Cualquier acción que quisiese llevar a cabo era inútil.

—Harry… —dijo Draco en cuanto le vio. Llevaba días pensando en qué le diría cuando le viese, pero ahora no sabía cómo expresarse. «Tanta elocuencia, Malfoy, para nada —se rio de sí mismo».

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces en mi casa? —no sabía cuándo había recuperado la capacidad de hablar, pero sus palabras, al menos para él, no habían sonado lo suficientemente amenazadoras—. No puedes estar aquí, ¡nadie puede estar aquí salvo yo y Kreacher!

—Le dijiste a tu abogado de poca monta que aceptase todas y cada una de mis peticiones, pues bien, una de ellas era entrar en esta casa. Oh, pero lo mejor de todo esto es ver cómo tu cerebro gryffindor está pensando en cómo. Tú le diste plenos poderes a Cormac para que actuase en tu nombre en todo lo relacionado con el divorcio de "mutuo acuerdo", y poder firmar en tu nombre. ¡Y esos poderes aun funcionan! Le pedí a McLaggen que redactase un documento en el que me hacía señor de esta casa durante un breve periodo de tiempo. He querido hablar contigo desde que te marchaste, pero no has contestado a mis cartas y no sabía qué hacer para hablar contigo.

»He venido para pedirte que vuelvas a casa, Harry. Vuelve. Te dije cuando te marchaste que no te rogaría, pero aquí estoy…, haciéndolo porque te quiero, porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Eso me dijiste cuando nos casamos, que siempre permanecerías a mi lado, que no dejarías que nada ni nadie se interpusiese entre nosotros, que jamás me romperías el corazón… ¿Crees que es fácil para mí esto?, ¿crees que quiero una pensión compensatoria y demás? Eres tan imbécil que no ves que todo lo he hecho para verte, para sentirte cerca…, Harry, si tú no estás yo no soy nada; soy lo que soy hoy en día porque tú me libraste de pasar toda mi vida en Azkaban, porque me enseñaste que las cosas no se consiguen ordenándolas… ¡Joder, Potter, no lo ves o no quieres verlo! Te necesito más el aire que respiro. Llevo durmiendo y comiendo mal desde que te fuiste. Vuelve… —dijo entre lágrimas en los ojos. Se había abierto en corazón y alma, y sabía que era su última baza para hacer que Harry entrase en razón.

—Vete, Draco, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es —se dio la vuelta, no queriendo verle. Lo que acaba de decir Draco le había roto el alma aun más, pero no podía llorar delante de él, no podía ser débil, tenía que mantenerse frío y duro como el acero. Era el momento adecuado para decirle adiós para siempre—. Haznos un favor, Draco, y no alarguemos esto más. Te has expresado y comprendo un poco cómo te sientes, pero yo no me siento así. Desde que te dejé me siento libre: soy completamente distinto. Tú me estabas quitando la vida, Draco, eres como la mejor de las drogas: los viajes son increíbles, pero cuando vuelves a ser tú mismo te das cuenta que estás rodeado de podredumbre. Eres como el cáncer que arrasa con todo a su paso y yo no me voy a quedar a tu lado para ver cómo me marchito día a día. Vete.

Sin decir más se dispuso a volver a su habitación pero unos brazos lo cogieron de la cintura y le abrazaron. Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y en un primer intento quiso zafarse del agarre de Draco, pero a los pocos segundos se resistió porque la sensación era demasiado agradable. Se giró y miró directamente a los ojos de Draco, viendo una mirada que no sabía cómo interpretar, pero era un recuerdo que tendría durante el resto de su vida. Poco a poco los labios de Draco se fueron acercando a los de él y cuando conectaron la sensación fue como la primera: hielo y fuego. Un destello de pasión que arrasaría con el planeta; una conexión que nadie sabría entender…, la perfección hecha en dos personas que se necesitaban mutuamente para completarse. Harry no sabía cuánto había añorado a Draco hasta que este le había besado. Todo por lo que estaba luchando se había desmoronado, pero la sensación merecía la pena. Ahora y siempre. Sin embargo tenía que detener esto, no podía hacerle creer que esto era una reconciliación, no. Así que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía apartó a Draco, quien se resistía a hacerlo, y Harry se distanció manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial.

—Vete, Draco, por favor. ¡Vete! —gritó.

—¡No me jodas, Harry, sé que aun me quieres! Lo he visto en tus ojos, en tu cuerpo, en tus labios… ¡Vente a casa de una puta vez y déjate de tonterías! ¡No lo repetiré otra vez! Si tengo que llevarte a rastras, lo haré, no lo dudes.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí e intentar desordenar mi vida?! —sabía que lo que iba a decir iba acabar con su relación para siempre, pero era necesario tener que decirlo para quietarle cualquier esperanza —. Te ha quedado muy bonito eso de que sin mí no eres nada, bla, bla, bla —estaba intentando sonar lo más déspota posible—. Claro que no serías nada sin mí: yo te saqué de Azkaban. Evité que te diesen el Beso del Dementor, te evité sufrimiento y dolor. He vuelto a hacer que tu apellido vuelva a tener gran parte de su esplendor, pero todo se debe a mí. Eres… —un puñetazo asaltó la cara de Harry haciendo que cayese al suelo. Un golpe detrás de otro llegaba a su cuerpo y este no se defendía porque sabía que había herido a Draco donde más le dolía: su orgullo. El rubio cogió al moreno por la nuca, atrapando parte de su cabellera en sus manos, y con su mano libre volvió a golpearlo.

—Eres basura, Potter, y espero que te mueras pronto —diciendo esto se marchó, dejando a un sangrado Harry Potter tirando en el suelo de su casa.

—No andas mal equivocado, Draco, posiblemente sea pronto; ódiame pero recuerda que te quiero —y cayó desmayado.

* * *

Llegó a su apartamento lleno de rabia y dolor, y con los puños aun cerrados se puso a golpear la pared con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Pasado un tiempo y con los nudillos destrozados, se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué…? —miró sus manos e intentó abrirlas, pero el dolor se hizo un poco insoportable, y cuando lo consiguió, vio que en su mano izquierda tenía un mechón de pelo, grande y grueso. ¿Tan fuerte había agarrado a Harry? No. Nadie agarrando de ese modo podía arrancar tal cantidad de pelo—. ¿Qué coño ocultas, Potter?

_Continuará…_


	4. Capítulo 2: Perdón, perdón

**Capítulo 4**

**Perdón, perdón**

_Una semana después_

—Bien, Harry, ¿cómo te has encontrado durante la semana que te he dado descanso? —dijo la doctora Wadlow con una sonrisa hermosa.

El moreno la miró y se hizo la misma pregunta «¿Cómo se había encontrado?» y si tenía que responderla no sabía cómo. Su descanso del tratamiento le había sentado bastante bien, pero tener que enfrentarse a Draco… le había dejado exhausto y sin ganas de querer continuar; pero la única esperanza que veía al final del camino era, que después de todo este sufrimiento, volvería con él. A veces se despertaba en mitad de la noche pensando en él y muchas de estas se vestía para salir en busca de este, pero cuando llegaba a la puerta de su casa se daba media vuelta pensando que no podía hacer que alguien como Draco pasase por eso. Él ya había sufrido bastante con su padre, con Voldemort, los juicios…, sin embargo sabía que ahora también estaba sufriendo, pero todo estaba ideado para que fuese mejor para él. Cuando estuviese recuperado –si es que lo hacía– hablaría con Draco y dejaría que lo golpease hasta que se cansase.

—Bueno, esta semana me he encontrado más fuerte, aunque como puedes ver me he rapado la cabeza —dijo esto último mientras se quitaba una gorra de la cabeza y se pasaba la mano por su extensa calvicie—; el otro día mientras me rascaba la cabeza noté que los mechones se me quedaban entre los dedos y decidí cortar por lo sano —mintió. Se dio cuenta a través de su discusión con Draco que este se había llevado consigo un mechón de su cabello.

—¡Qué valor, Harry! Muchos de los pacientes que tengo prefieren ir perdiendo el pelo poco a poco porque les da cierta seguridad y pensar que no están tan enfermos como saben que están. Ahora remángate que tengo que sacarte sangre para la analítica; esperemos que, aunque hayas tenido descanso, el tratamiento esté haciendo efecto y esté eliminando los efectos de la leucemia —le colocó el compresor (1) en el brazo, la apretó y la anudó para que la vena del su brazo derecho se le marcase. Sacó del cajón tres tubos y una palomita (2) esterilizada dentro de una bolsa, observó la cara de Harry—. ¡Oh, por favor, Harry!, ¡eres un hombre hecho y derecho! —dijo riéndose a carcajadas—. No puede ser que le tengas miedo a las agujas con todas las aventuras que me has explicado trabajando para la policía.

—Parece ridículo, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar tenerles…—pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Miranda, la doctora, le clavó la aguja en la vena y metió el tubo para sacarle sangre—. ¡Eso ha dolido!

—No te quejes. He pinchado a niños que no se han sobresaltado ni un ápice —sacó el tercer tubo y miró a Potter—. Venga, ya estás listo. Nos vemos a las once para ver los resultados de la analítica y a las doce y media tendrás que volver para que te ponga la quimio, ¿vale?

—Sí, sí, la misma rutina de siempre. Hasta dentro de un par de horas, Miranda.

—Hasta ahora, Harry.

Miranda vio cómo Harry se marchaba son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El primer día que lo vio sabía que tenía un aura especial, que tenía magia, lo puedo notar, en definitiva, que era especial; sin embargo, al mirarle a los ojos observó que para sus veintisiete años había vivido más que ella o más que cualquier que conociese, pero todo eso que vio en sus ojos había aumentado de manera significativa y, sobre todo, en esa semana que no lo había visto. Ella podía notar, en sus charlas, que era una persona extremadamente querida por sus amigos y su pareja, pero estaba completamente segura que algo no iba bien porque casi no los mencionaba e intentaba no mencionar el nombre de un tal Draco. Miranda siempre recomendaba a sus pacientes que estuviesen arropados por sus seres más queridos, pero ella tenía la certeza que Harry había apartado a todos y cada uno de ellos, que necesitaba hacerlo por él mismo y en eso estaba equivocado porque había ciertos estudios que demostraban que el amor y el respaldo de los seres cercanos ayudaba en los tratamientos, aunque no eran lo más positivos.

La doctora Wadlow salió de su despacho para llevar las muestras de sangre al laboratorio para que fuesen analizadas con la idea en mente de que _necesitaba_ curar a Harry. Sí que era cierto que ella se esmeraba en apoyar a cualquier paciente que tenía y a todos les daba un trato humano, cariñoso y paciente, pero el moreno, desde que lo conoció y supo lo que tenía, se propuso hacer más de lo que estuviese en su mano para hacer que el chico dejase de sufrir. Ella había visto su expediente y vio que no tenía padres y que había vivido con sus tíos. Los resultados de sus análisis cuando era niño rozaban la desnutrición, pero a la edad de once años no dejó rastro médico alguno y ahora, con veintisiete, aparece con cáncer. «No, Harry, no puedo permitir que te mueras. Sobrevivirás a esto, _tienes_ y _debes_ — pensó la mujer con firmeza».

* * *

Llegaba tarde y no le gustaba que le hiciesen perder el tiempo de esta manera. «Maldita Granger —pensó hastiado». Pero sabía que necesitaba su ayuda si quería descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando a Harry; sin embargo, tenía que ser muy sutil porque aunque le costase reconocerlo sabía que Granger era tan lista o más que él y el factor añadido de que era una exgryffindor y ese carácter valiente y echado para adelante le venía a la perfección, siempre y cuando la situación lo requiriese, y si todo esto fallaba tendría que recurrir a Weasley que, en cierto modo, era más troglodita. Esperó cinco minutos más bebiendo su té en una tetería en el nuevo y pequeño barrio mágico de Manchester en la que él era el dueño y cuando estuvo cerca de partir vio como Hermione se apareció a pocos metros de él y en su rostro se podía observar que estaba pidiendo perdón.

—Disculpa la tardanza, Malfoy —dijo mientras se sentaba y dejaba una tonelada de documentos sobre la mesa—. Pero hoy el juicio que he tenido ha sido difícil.

—Bah, Granger, no te disculpes, pero si sabes que vas a tener un juicio o algo similar, mándame una lechuza para saber que tendré que esperar o llegar más tarde.

—No te preocupes porque la próxima vez que ocurra lo haré. Y yendo al grano he descubierto ciertas cosas de Harry.

Malfoy la miró con cara de «continúa» y esperaba que las noticias que tuviese no fuesen mala o peores.

—A ver, como hemos supuesto Harry ha dejado de impartir clases, conferencias y demás; y lo más extraño de todo es que no se le ha visto por ninguna zona mágica, a excepción del juicio, y no tiene pinta de que esté utilizando su magia.

—¿Crees que esté perdiendo su magia? ¿Harry?

—No, yo no he dicho eso, aunque podría ser, pero debería documentarme más. Harry durante su estadía en Hogwarts ha utilizado una cantidad de magia sobrehumana, Malfoy, y a lo mejor eso le está pasando factura, pero sigo estableciendo que es una teoría remota.

—Mira, Granger, yo no sé qué pensar, de verdad. He intentado por todos los medios intentar que Harry me explique qué es lo que le ocurre y le he rogado, ¡yo le he rogado!, que volviese a casa, pero no ha querido y su firmeza, su testarudez y cómo me atacó verbalmente la semana pasada me hace sospechar que nos está ocultando algo, algo gordo— dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo a modo de exasperación.

—¿Tú crees que tenga algún tipo de problema?

—Podría ser, ¿no? Tú mejor que nadie sabes que Harry es la persona idónea para meterse en líos.

Hermione entendía la postura de Draco, ¡claro que lo hacía! Harry era su mejor amigo junto a Ron, pero había algo que le hacía sospechar que algo no iba bien, pero otra parte le hacía creer lo contrario y que lo que necesitaba Harry era estar solo para poder despejar su mente y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva; sin embargo, entendía la postura de Draco y más aun después de la forma en la que había actuado su mejor amigo cuando el rubio se presentó en Grimmuald Place. ¡Todo era un caos! Si encontrase el medio de ver a Harry podría sonsacarle algo, pero tenía restringida las visitas en su casa y no se le veía por el mundo mágico.

—No sé, Malfoy, a lo mejor no es nada, y perdona que te diga esto…, pero ¿no crees que puede haber una posibilidad de que haya dejado de quererte? —estableció. La mirada de Draco se endureció e hizo que el corazón de este latiese con más velocidad—. Solo piénsalo, ¿vale? Lleváis desde los veinte años juntos y a lo mejor, para Harry, el amor se ha acabado porque ya no podéis ofreceros más porque la relación no va a estar en un punto medio con altibajos, sino que está va a bajar hasta hacer que seáis dos personas extrañas que vive bajo un mismo techo.

—No. Y no es algo que vaya a discutir, Granger. He visto cómo me mira, cómo se estremece cuando le beso…, eso no es de alguien que ya no te quiere. Tú deberías saber qué haces sentir a Weasley cuando le tocas o cualquier cosa… —Hermione sonrió. Claro que sabía cómo hacía sentir a Ron y le encantaba la forma que tenía de mirarla como si todo su mundo fuese ella.

—Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. Entonces tenemos que encontrar un modo de hacer que Harry reaccione, de que intente recuperarte, de que haga que vuelvas a casarte con él. Ahora ya estás divorciado y aceptaste lo que Harry te ofreció en un primero momento, pues intenta darle celos, demostrar que tu corazón está abierto a conocer a más gente, y si podemos hacer que una foto tuya salga en un titular…, ¡mejor! O, no sé, Malfoy, encuentra tu manera de hacerle entrar en razón. Haz que nuestro Harry regrese.

* * *

Harry miraba a la doctora Wadlow y solo veía que la boca de esta se movía pero no salía palabra alguna. Él quería creer que tendría una recuperación más pronto que tarde, pero que no le importaba tener que esperar para hacerlo, pero Miranda le estaba hablando de no sé qué y de no sé cuánto y con los quebraderos de cabeza que tenía no podía concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo la mujer.

—Harry… Harry… ¡céntrate! —dijo, dando una fuerte palmada que hizo que Harry se sobresaltase —. A ver que no son noticias malas del todo. Hay posibilidades de que te cures, entiéndelo, aunque te dije que la esperanza de vida de con este tipo de cáncer era de un treinta por cierto, creo fervientemente que podrás curarte, Harry, pero tienes que poner más de tu parte. Yo sola no puedo hacerlo.

Potter la miraba sorprendido al escuchar que tenía que poner más de su parte. ¡Pero si había puesto toda la carne en el asador! Había renunciado a todo para poder curarse y salir adelante.

—Yo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, Miranda, no sé por qué me estás diciendo todo lo contrario.

—Mira, Harry, no estás teniendo una buena alimentación: los resultados no engañan. Tienes la proteína que roza el límite y he estado a punto de denegar que te pongan el tratamiento… —Harry la fue a interrumpir cuando escuchó que podría interrumpir su tratamiento—. Sí que puedo detener tu tratamiento si veo que tu salud se está viendo perjudicada a causa de la quimioterapia. Tienes que seguir la dieta que di porque si sigues así, la semana próxima, después de que hablemos de los resultados, te mandaré para casa hasta que recuperes un estado de salud óptimo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Harry la miraba con un poco de resentimiento. ¿Cómo iba a estar con todo lo que estaba pasando? Las ganas de comer habían disminuido después de su encontronazo con Draco y las semanas anteriores no es que se hubiese estado alimentando adecuadamente, comía lo que le apetecía. Pero ¿quién podría echarle la culpa? Su vida no estaba pasando por el mejor momento. Todo lo que quería hacer era llorar, dormir y recuperar a Draco…

—Ahora, vete a casa, vuelve a comer algo ¡de la dieta!, y cuando te toque volver lo haces y te pongo el tratamiento.

El moreno se despidió y salió del despacho cabizbajo porque sabía que Miranda tenía toda la razón. Se dirigió al ascensor y cuando estuvo dentro llamo a Kreacher para que lo recogiese y lo llevase a casa.

Apareció en el salón. Desde que Kreacher supo que estaba enfermo había limpiado la casa a conciencia y estaba impecable y, aunque él no lo hubiese visto, parecía que estaba como antaño, en todo su esplendor. Le ordenó a Kreacher que le preparase algo de la dieta que le había dado y el elfo, encantado, se marchó hacia la cocina diciendo «He de preparar algo para el amo Potter porque está enfermo y debe recuperarse». Harry sonrió con la actitud del elfo y ver cuánto había cambiado: primero fue cuando supo que serviría también a Draco y después el mejor cambio fue cuando supo que estaba enfermo. Sabía que Kreacher no le tenía demasiada estima, pero como un buen elfo se estaba preocupando de que a su amo no le ocurriese nada malo.

A los pocos minutos el elfo volvió a aparecer con una carta en la mano y a Harry le pareció extraño puesto que tenía el correo restringido mediante las protecciones mágicas que había instaurado junto a Kreacher.

—Amo Harry, ha llegado esta carta y es del señor Malfoy. La lechuza que la traía ha estado toda la mañana dando vueltas y posándose en diferentes árboles de alrededor y no se ha marchado hasta que no le he cogido la carta. Al principio no quería dármela porque iba destinada exclusivamente a usted, señor, pero, ¡tonta ave del demonio!, se la he quitado con magia.

—Kreacher, no era necesario que lo hicieses. En cuanto hubiese visto que no la recogíamos se hubiese marchado, estoy seguro.

—Pero, señor, no podemos tener una lechuza con una carta en la pata ululando y volando por el vecindario, señor, llamaría la atención de los muggles —ahí tuvo que darle la razón a Kreacher. No quería llamar la atención de los muggles y mucho menos del Ministerio. No.

—Puedes retirarte, Kreacher.

—En cuanto tenga su comida, señor, se la traeré —y se desvaneció.

Harry miró la carta de Draco con ansia y creyó que sus manos le estaban temblando de los nervios. ¿Qué diría? No podía ver a Draco arrastrarse de esa forma porque sabía que le estaba costando mares dejar su orgullo de lado… Abrió la carta y nada más comenzar pensó que hubiese sido mejor no haberlo hecho.

_Harry:_

_No sabía cómo comenzar esta carta, pero creo que el comienzo es de lo menos relevante, ¿no? He intentado por todos los medios saber qué me ocultas y la razón de tu abandono. Sigo sin creerme que no me quieras, Harry, pero ya me he hartado._

_Contigo he vivido casi siete años que han sido maravillosos, los mejores. Pensaba que yo era tu mundo como tú lo eres del mío; que solo me mirabas a mí y que con una de mis sonrisas podía hacerte feliz, tú con una de las tuyas me hacías feliz a mí. Te tenía en un pedestal, Harry, te quería más de lo que me quiero a mí mismo; te quería a mi lado todas las noches y días durante el resto de mi vida, pero yo ya no soy una prioridad para ti y desde que empezamos esta relación en la que tu decías que no había nada de absurdo en que dos personas tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales se enamorasen. Me aferré a eso, Harry, como si fuese un clavo ardiendo. Fuiste mi todo, pero ya no más. Tú estás siguiendo con tu vida de la forma que crees más oportuna y yo debo hacer lo mismo. Por eso solo quiero pedirte perdón por haberte dado mi corazón; porque entregué mi cuerpo y alma a ti; por crearme esta falsa historia de amor y te pido perdón por haber esperado algo de un perdedor como tú._

_No quiero volver a saber de ti, jamás._

_Draco_

Las lágrimas caían sobre la carta y estaba haciendo que la tinta estuviese corriéndose, borrando fragmentos de la revelación de Draco. Desde que había empezado a leer la carta el dolor había estado creciendo en él de una forma que jamás había sentido. Ahora sí que lo había perdido para siempre y esa idea de no tener un futuro con el amor de su vida lo estaba matando más rápido que el propio cáncer. No entendía nada porque pensaba que Draco entendía que siempre lo querría. Se lo dijo al marcharse de casa y se lo había repetido varias veces durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Toda la habitación le estaba dando vueltas y el dolor que tenía se había convertido en uno físico y se había instalado en la zona de su corazón. No supo en qué momento cayó desmayado, solo supo que había llamado a Kreacher.

_Continuará…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del autor:** parte del capítulo ha estado inspirado en la canción Perdón, perdón de HA-ASH. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado y me lo hagáis saber mediante un comentario, y sino es así también. ¡Todas las opiniones son bienvenidas!
> 
>  
> 
> **Definiciones extraídas mediante fuente bibliográfica:**
> 
>  
> 
> (1): Es como una tira de goma que dificulta el retorno de la sangre de las venas al corazón y facilita la extracción.
> 
> (2): Es la aguja que se suele utilizar para estas pruebas. Tiene aguja en un extremo y en el otro tiene otra aguja recubierta por una goma, que es la que se conecta a los tubos. A esta última se podría conectar una campana de plástico, para protegernos de los pinchazos al poner los tubos.


End file.
